


Quiet Memories

by stephtron312



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Operation Levity, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephtron312/pseuds/stephtron312





	1. Chapter 1

  
[Quiet Memories ](http://www.ninelives.dark-solace.org/viewstory.php?sid=803) by [Stephtron312](http://www.ninelives.dark-solace.org/viewuser.php?uid=775)  


These are from the 30 Day Caryl Challenge as prompted by Rhinozilla on Tumblr. 

 

**Disclaimer:** **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc are property of The Walking Dead and AMC, and other respective owners. They are in no way affiliated with the author. No copyright infringement intended.**

Warmth by Stephtron312

Author's Notes:

Prompt 1: First time they heard each other laugh

The warm liquor helped fill their bellies and put the group’s mind at ease. Although the inches of deep concrete walls and locked steal doors of the CDC may have helped, but it was definitely the liquor. Most of them were nursing a few bottles of Merlot, but Daryl, Glenn & Shane had taken to the Southern Comfort.

 

Glenn’s face was slowly flushing as Daryl leaned in to pour another shot into his glass.

 

“Drink up, little man,” a mischievous smile playing at the older man’s lips. Reaching forward, Glenn struggled to grasp the cup, his fingers missing and grabbing at the air instead. Finally he got his hand on the glass and in one fluid motion kicked the drink to the back of his throat. With a forceful _clink_ Glenn dropped the glass back on the table and let out a high pitched cheer, “Wooo!”

 

“What are you? Ric Flair?!” the words spilled from their mouths in an identical cadence and Daryl’s eyes snapped to Carol. Who knew that the redneck and the mousey woman would share the same humor? Carol broke eye contact as a light fluttering laugh escaped her, and Daryl could hardly control a smile while his own soft chuckle ruptured. Stealing another glance at him, Carol’s laugh strengthened.

 

Something caught in Daryl’s chest, just a slight pull of his heart. That laugh was the first sound of real, unstrained joy that had emitted from Carol, and he felt his body relax further before tensing up as her blue eyes found his once more.

 

Daryl refocused his sights on Glenn, “Keep drinking little man, I want to see how red your face can get.”

 

Successfully turning the attention back to the drunken young man, Daryl surveyed the group. The concrete walls helped settle them, enough so that Carol brushed her daughter’s hair away from her face and nuzzled her nose against the girl’s cheek. Her eyes flitted up once more to Daryl’s. Quickly he swigged straight from the Southern Comfort bottle. He blamed the warmth growing in his belly and rolling across his cheeks on the liquor. Yeah, it was definitely the liquor.

End Notes:

Hope it was cute and heartwarming! I've never writtng TWD fic before but I really like these characters so hopefully there will be more to come!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://ninelives.dark-solace.org/viewstory.php?sid=803>  



	2. Chapter 2

  
[Quiet Memories ](http://www.ninelives.dark-solace.org/viewstory.php?sid=803) by [Stephtron312](http://www.ninelives.dark-solace.org/viewuser.php?uid=775)  


Prompt 2: Daryl and Carol accidentally see each other naked

30 Days of Caryl

 

Prompt 2: Daryl and Carol accidentally see each other naked

 

* * *

 

Privacy was a rare commodity in this post-apocalyptic world. They had enjoyed a little bit of it in the prison, but after the Woodburians moved in that was all out the window. Showering became a communal affair, which was kind of appropriate for the prison atmosphere. There were set time blocks for women and men to shower separately, for those that were still not able to let go of old world societal norms.

 

Daryl, however, wanted no part of sharing a shower with anyone. Not only was he not privy to having people notice his scars, he didn’t feel like trying to lather up while Mr. Jenkins, or that Patrick kid who sometimes followed him around, tried to strike up conversation from the next stall. So as a rule, if Daryl was going to take a shower it was going to happen in the wee hours of the morning before most people even attempted to rise from their sleep.

 

After stepping into the cold room, he rested his crossbow against the metal bench outside of the stalls. Quickly tossing his clothes down into a heap, he stepped into the lukewarm water that awaited him. Closing his eyes, he relished in the feel of the hard pitter patter on his skull. His long hair washed over his face completely covering him. Blindly he reached in the corner for the soap but felt nothing. Pushing his hair out of his eyes and blinking, Daryl saw that there was no soap there.

 

“Aw, fuck,” he peeked over at the stalls on either side of him but they too were soap-less. Turning around he spotted an ivory bar in a stall catty-corner to his own. He skipped out quickly and scampered off to grab it.

 

At that moment the door swung open and Carol was swiftly removing her shirt and bra which had some yellowish goop running down it. Daryl whipped around and completely froze in his spot. Any and all instincts to run and hide fell to the wayside at the sight of Carol’s naked torso. Slender with just a hint of muscle tone underneath, Daryl knew his jaw was completely slack.

 

“What the fuck?!” Carol hollered in surprise before wrapping her arm around herself, hiding her breasts.

 

It wasn’t until Carol attempted to conceal herself that Daryl realized that he was still swinging out in the open and his hands grappling with the soap as he tried to cover up as well, “Carol, what are you doing here? Jesus Christ!”

 

“What am _I_ doing?!” she pointed at him, eyes wild as she took in his sopping form, water quickly pooling on the floor at his feet.

 

“I always shower at this time!” he growled. Daryl was still clutching the soap on his one hand, his other hand covering his penis as he tried to walk backwards, away from Carol. “Why are you even awake?” he asked, avoiding Carol’s eyes. She was still holding her breasts and that wasn’t making things easy for him.

 

“I was with Judith. She threw up on me, just thought I’d run in here and shower off quickly. Didn’t think you’d be here,” she wasn’t making any turns to leave.

 

Daryl was now at the edge of his stall and the thought of having to shower with Carol was causing a panic to rise up in his chest. Thoughts of her running her hands down her body, her eyes closed, getting lost in the cooling water began to flood Daryl’s imagination. He twitched as these imaginary thoughts threatened to become a reality.

 

Forcing himself to look at her, Daryl swallowed before mumbling, “There’s no soap in these stalls.”

 

Carol nodded slowly, wondering what the hell was wrong with Daryl. He was acting much more squirrelly than usual.  “Well I’ll just go into a stall on this side then, if that’s okay with you? I know Maggie leaves some body wash in one these,” she pointed at the stalls on the opposite wall.

 

“’S fine,” he shifted his weight, rocking on his feet. Carol smiled and turned to go into a stall of her own. Daryl finally stepped back into his stall but continued to face her, the water beating down on his back.

 

She looked back over her shoulder. “Just don’t drop the soap,” she winked and that familiar teasing resonating in her willowy voice.

 

Daryl fumbled, the soap making a soft _clunk_ as it landed at his feet. Carol pursed her lips, holding off a laugh, before hopping into a stall and tossing her pants to the side. All Daryl could see was her back, but it was enough to make him sweat, despite the now cold water bearing down on him. 

End Notes:

Thanks for all the kind encouragement!! Here's another cute little moment! I'm determined to write as much fluff as possible before the crazy amazing (and probably super angst filled) Caryl episode murders me next week! Enjoy!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://ninelives.dark-solace.org/viewstory.php?sid=803>  



	3. Quiet Memories  by Stephtron312

 

  
[Quiet Memories ](http://www.ninelives.dark-solace.org/viewstory.php?sid=803) by [Stephtron312](http://www.ninelives.dark-solace.org/viewuser.php?uid=775)

 

Prompt 3: What if Axel lived

30 Days of Caryl

 

Prompt 3: What if Axel lived

 

It had been a long, rough few days after the Governor’s attempted attack. Daryl had brought Merle back but tensions were high. They accepted the older Dixon in but weren’t exactly hanging up any welcome banners. The lack of warmth didn’t bother Daryl though, they fed Merle and provided shelter and that was more than enough, probably more than he deserved. Besides, he knew it would all change in time, just look at how generous they all were with Axel now.

 

Sure, he pulled his weight and fought alongside them against the Governor, doing his best to protect Carl, Beth and Judith. But, so did Merle. They were no different in Daryl’s eyes. In fact, he trusted Axel just as much as he did Merle, and that wasn’t whole lot. He did have to give Axel the benefit of having a much sunnier disposition than his older brother, though.

 

But Axel tried too hard, always trying to get on everyone’s good side. Merle liked him, found him to be amusing. Daryl found him barely tolerable at times, and so he was a little annoyed when he looked up from his bunk to see that blonde mustache standing in his cell’s doorway.

 

“Hey, man, can I ask you a question?”

 

Daryl grumbled in response. Axel took this positively and stepped further into the cell, leaning against the corner dresser.

 

“How can I get Carol to notice me? I’ve been dropping hints all week but she doesn’t seem to be getting my affections. You two seem pretty close, I was hoping you could help me try to be the kind of man she wants to be with. You think she likes flowers? I saw a patch of wild ones just on the East side of the fence…” Axel rambled on without noticing the way Daryl’s eyes clouded over as he stood up from his bunk.

 

“You asking me how to woo Carol?” Daryl’s voice was low as he stepped closer, his eyes sweeping over the other man who was still wearing his prison issued jumpsuit.

 

“Yeah!” Axel smiled widely, “I knew you’d get it man! Been watching you two since y’all came back. You get her like no one else seems to.”

 

Nodding, Daryl chewed on the inside of his mouth, “Here’s my advice: Stop trying.” He clapped a hand on Axel’s shoulder before turning and leaving the cell. Sauntering down the steps to the main floor of the cell block Daryl found Merle waiting for him.

 

“So what were you and Handlebars talkin’ ‘bout up there?” Merle nodded towards Axel who had now wandered into the next cell—Carol’s cell. She wasn’t there, but Axel lingered in the doorway anyway, giving out a dramatic sigh.

 

Daryl rolled his eyes at the display and then looked back at his brother, “’S nothing.”

 

“What’s got your panties in a bunch? He was trying to make eyes at your woman again?” Merle wiggled his brows. Daryl hadn’t spoken to his brother about Carol while they were alone, but ever since they came back and he witnessed the way Daryl had carefully checked her over after the Governor’s attack, making sure she wasn’t hurt before even so much as waving a greeting to the others, Merle wouldn’t stop teasing him about her.

 

“Shut up, Merle,” his voice was gravelly as he looked around quickly. Axel had descended the staircase, giving them both a tip of his head before retreating to the courtyard outside. Carol was on fence duty. Daryl fidgeted for a few minutes, not wanting to seem like an overprotective douchebag, especially when Carol didn’t really need him to protect her. Yet he couldn’t stop the irritation that was creeping through his body at the thought of Axel spending time with her, trying to “be the kind of man” she wants. Whatever the hell Axel thought that meant he was probably wrong anyway. Daryl glanced at the door Axel went out of, then back at his brother who was shaking his head.

 

“Wouldn’t do it if I were you!” Merle shouted after Daryl’s retreating back, his advice cut short at the sound of the closing door.

 

Axel was practically leaning on Carol as she tried to kill walkers through the fence. He was going to make her mess up, Daryl thought as he continued to approach the pair. He hadn’t really formulated what exactly he was going to say to get Axel away from her, but he figured he’d just wing it if he had to. Worse come to worse he always make up something to distract Carol away from the fence, and Axel.

 

“Axel, can I say something?” Carol had stopped, resting the poker against her leg and wiping sweat from her brow.

 

_Oh shit_ , Daryl thought, stopping in his tracks. His heart started to pound as Carol flashed a smile. Maybe it wasn’t just Axel being a horny idiot, maybe something was actually between them. If this was going to be some kind of love confession, Daryl knew he should high tail it out of there, but his stomach was queasy and he was afraid if he moved he might throw up on the spot.

 

“Of course, anything you want, darlin’!” Axel replied enthusiastically.

 

“I like you, I do,” she put her hand on his shoulder gently. A gnawing pain grew in the hollow of Daryl’s stomach, slowly reaching out to touch every part of him. Axel’s smile was beaming.

 

“But,” Carol continued, “You have go to stop with this little crush thing because it’s really getting in my way. Now you and I are friends, and I’d like to keep it that way, but I swear if you try anything again I will poke _you_ through the eye with this, got it?” Axel’s face fell but he nodded. Carol gave him a friendly squeeze on his shoulder before asking if he would go inside and see if Glenn needed help going through some supplies they had found in the warden’s office.

 

Dragging his feet like a dejected child, Axel stopped as he was passing by Daryl and gave a forlorn glance towards Carol, “That is one _hell_ of a lady.” Daryl tried to offer him a sympathetic smile but Axel had already moved on into the building.

 

“Daryl?” the sweet chime of her voice called out to him, “you need something?”

 

“Uh, nah. I was just…looking…for some…”he trailed off.

 

“You just came to admire my work, huh?” she played and gracefully waved her hand towards the small pile of walkers on the other side of the fence.

 

He chuckled, “Yeah, something like that.” Wandering over to her, he picked up a metal piece of his own and they began stabbing the walkers together, side by side. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, a small smile tugged at his lips, “So you and Axel, huh?”

 

“Oh stop!” she nudged his shoulder, “Man’s been following me around like a lost puppy ever since he figured out I wasn’t gay. He even tried to bring me flowers but they _weren’t even_ the right kind!” She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

 

“And what are the _right_ kind of flowers?” Daryl asked, playing along.

 

“Cherokee roses, of course,” her bright smile never faltered even as her cheeks deepened with just the hint of a blush.

 

Daryl locked eyes with her for a moment, his own skin tingling with heat, before he snorted, “Stop.”

 

End Notes:

This one was super fun to write!! Thanks again for reading and leaving sweet words! 

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://ninelives.dark-solace.org/viewstory.php?sid=803>


End file.
